DRAGON SHIFT Z: Part 1, Raditz...The Saiyan Story
by WillSnow1
Summary: Raditz arrives on earth, what will become of the mighty Saiyan?


**Dragon Shift Z**

**Part 1: **"Raditz...The Saiyan Story." 

By Will Snow

[Legendary_supersaiyan@hotmail.com][1]

  
  
  
  


A tall figure with spiky black hair that exploded in all directions and was dressed in a red and blue karate gi flew through the air on a strange orange colored cloud...Goku.

Also on the cloud was a smaller figure dressed in a yellow outfit with a hat with a four star Dragonball on his head, he was laughing. It was none other than Goku's son...Gohan. 

  
  


They flew over water at a lightning fast speed towards the turtle house. A small island in the middle of the ocean where Master Roshi (Kame-Sennin) resides. With him lives a tortoise Umi-Gama. 

  
  


"Hahahaha!!!" Gohan laughed as he held onto his fathers pant leg as the Turtle house came into view.

Goku held up Gohan.

"Look Gohan!" He said. "There it is!"

Gohan laughed. 

  
  


When the cloud was directly over the house, Goku jumped off and flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Come one Gohan." He said.

"Coming' Daddy." He said as he jumped off. Goku easily caught his son.

  
  


The door of the Turtle house opened and out came three figures, a crotchety old man...Master Roshi a beautiful girl with long blue hair...Bulma and a short little bald dude...Krillin.

  
  


"GOKU!!!!" They all yelled.

"Hey guys!" He yelled back.

Krillin gave Goku a high five. "Where ya been?"

"No where." Goku said. 

  
  


"Hey Goku..." Bulma began.

"Yeah what?"

"Who's that little guy hiding behind you?" Bulma asked.

  
  


Goku looked down to see Gohan hiding behind him.

"Come on don't be scared little guy." Goku said. "He's shy." Gohan slowly moved around into view.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my son, Gohan." He said. 

"WOW!!! He's so cute." Bulma said. 

Gohan yelled and ran back around behind Goku.

  
  


They all laughed.

  
  


******Somewhere in earths orbit...**

  
  


The scape capsule hit the atmosphere and seemed to explode as it streaked towards the Planet it landed in a field full of strange looking birds.

  
  


A huge explosion rocked the entire area.

An old man was standing by.

"What? It landed better go check it out." He said.

He reached into his truck and pulled out a rifle.

He walked towards the huge crater and looked in.

There was a round metal object in the center.

"That's not a meteor it looks like a space ship." He said, slowly walking back. 

  
  


All of a sudden a high scratching sound filled the air as it slowly opened.

A huge figure came out. It was dressed in strange looking battle armor with shoulder blades and thigh blades. It had really long spiky hair and a strange device over it's eye. It looked like a really weird human.

  
  


It slowly floated up to the farmer.

The farmer slowly walked back.

The figure looked at the farmer and frowned.

"S the life forms on this planet are still alive, I guess Kakarot has failed us after all." He said. 

  
  


"Who, or what are you?" The farmer asked with fear in his voice. 

"Hmm." The person said. He pressed a button the device over his eye.

  
  


Strange numbers bleeped up and stopped.

"Hmm, a fighting level of 5. What a weak planet." He said.

The farmer cocked the rifle.

"What are you gonna do with that?" The alien asked, laughing.

  
  


"You're, you're an alien...aren't you?" The farmer asked.

The alien smiled. "Bingo."

The farmer slowly pulled the trigger.

At lightning speed, the aliens hands shot up and closed. 

He slowly opened his hand, the bullet was in his palm. "Nice try." He said. He flicked the bullet at the farmer, it shot directly through the farmers neck and slammed into the truck. 

  
  


"That was kinda fun." He said. 

All of a sudden, the numbers on the device began to bleep.

"Hmm, there's a high power level over there." He said, turning around. "It must be Kakarot."

  
  


"Well, time to go."

The alien floated up into the air and began to fly towards the Turtle House.

  
  


**The Turtle house...**

  
  


"So how you guys been?" Goku asked.

They all sat down inside the turtle house.

"Ok, but we haven't seen Vegeta in a while." Krillin replied.

"Really, me neither." 

  
  


All of a sudden, Goku twitched and looked outside the door. 

"What's wrong Goku?" Krillin asked.

"There's a big power out there." Goku aid.

"Is it Vegeta...or Piccolo?" Krillin asked. 

  
  


"Could be, but wait! I see it!!" Goku yelled. 

  
  


They all got up and ran out onto the beach.

The alien shot towards the house, under him the water splashed away making a huge wake.

"Who is that?" Bulma asked.

"It is Vegeta?" Master Roshi asked.

"No, it can't be!" Goku yelled.

  
  


All of a sudden, the Alien flew above the small Island.

He looked around and his eyes stopped on Goku.

"Well...Hello brother! So there is still a fourth saiyan in the universe!" The Alien yelled.

  
  


"What? Brother what are you talking about?" Goku yelled back.

The Alien floated down on the beach.

"Allow me to introduce myself Brother. I am Raditz, one of the four survivors from the Planet Vegeta. You are a Saiyan who was sent to this planet as a baby so you may destroy it so it can be sold to the highest bidder." Raditz said.

  
  


"What?" Goku asked.

"That's right. But I see you've failed...but with your power level I don't see why." Raditz hit the button the scouter. "A power level of 330." 

"What...destroy earth no way!"

"Listen to me Kakarot! Join me and the two other Saiyans and we together can rule the universe! But first destroy all the inhabitants of this planet."

  
  


"WHAT! NO WAY!" Goku yelled.

Raditz looked at Gohan. 

"Hmm," He said. Raditz seemed to instantly disappear and re-appeared behind them all. 

They could all hear crying and Raditz lifted his arm. Handing was Gohan. 

  
  


"Give me back Gohan!" Goku yelled and began to run forwards. Raditz lifted his foot and slammed it into Goku's chest, throwing him back onto the beach.

"Listen closely Kakarot. Bring me 100 dead of the species on this planet by tomorrow or you will never see this little guy again." Raditz said.

  
  


Goku moaned in pain.

Raditz floated into the air and shot away.

"100 dead...tomorrow Kakarot!" Raditz yelled.

"DAAAAADDDDDYYYYY!!!!" Gohan screamed.

"Go, GOHAN!" Goku screamed back. 

  
  


Goku slowly stood up holding his chest in pain.

"No." He muttered.

"Goku come on." Krillin said. 

Goku sat down and looked up.

"I gotta go after them!!!" He yelled. 

  
  


"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Someone laughed.

"Huh?"

  
  


They all spun around to see a green figure floating in the air.

"AHHH!!! IT'S PICCOLO!!" Krillin yelled.

Piccolo landed.

"The only reason I'm even offering is because he's getting in my way of taking over the earth."

"So I guess we're settled." Goku said

"Good, we all go after Raditz...together." Goku said. 

"Hey Goku! What about me?" Krillin asked.

"No Krillin this is personal." 

  
  


Goku jumped back up on the flying nimbus. 

"Come on . Hey piccolo! You think you can keep up with the flying Nimbus?" Goku asked.

"Are you kidding, I'd be embarrassed if you could keep up with me on that piece of crap!" Piccolo yelled back. 

"Whatever now let's get going!"

  
  


As the two most powerful fighters on earth shot off, Master Roshi looked up.

"Those two are deifinetly the worlds strongest team." 

  
  


**At Raditz's Crash Site...**

  
  


"Where the hell did you go?" Raditz said. 

As soon as he landed Gohan had scampered off.

He could hear soft crying from behind the blue truck. "There you are."

  
  


Gohan sat behind the truck softly crying. 

All of a sudden, the truck lifted up.

Gohan turned around and yelled to see Raditz holding up the truck.

  
  


"My, my dad could lift that truck to!" Gohan yelled.

"Well, you your dad do this?"

All of a sudden, the truck exploded, sending Gohan flying back. 

He stood up and began crying.

"Shut up you little brat!" Raditz screamed. 

  
  


Raditz picked up Gohan and threw him into the crater he fell into the space capsule and the door closed on him.

  
  


"That's better."

All of a sudden, the scouter went crazy. He turned around to face the crater.

"What, there's a power level of 710 in the crater! But that kid couldn't possibly have a power reading of 710! It must be busted, and I didn't bring the manual." 

  
  


He turned back around and the scouter switched back on.

"What? It's doing this again...let's see two high powers coming in this direction, the first of 320, and the second of 330. Kakarot had a power level of 330. But it can't be Kakarot he knows he can't beat me. Damn thing, it's busted." 

  
  


**Goku & Piccolo...**

  
  


"If we hurry, we can surprise him." Goku yelled.

"I don't think so...he's got some device that lets him know where we are and what are power levels are."

"Then we've got no choice then to attack him head on!" 

  
  


"Don't worry, if we get in trouble I;'ve developed a new attack. It's the one I was planning to use on you but, he'll have to do."

"Comforting."

  
  


**At Raditz's crash site...**

  
  


"WHAT!?!?!" Raditz screamed as Goku and Piccolo came into view.

"It's Kakarot and that Namekian!!!" He screamed.

"RADITZ!!!!!" Goku yelled as he flipped onto the ground about 100 feet from Raditz. Piccolo landed about 20 feet from Goku. 

  
  


"Well, well brother...come for a little fun have we?" Raditz asked.

"Where's my son! If you hurt him I'll-"

"Relax. I just put him in my pod to shut him up." Raditz said.

Goku ran over to the crater to see Gohan banging on the door yelling: "Daddy! DADDY!" 

"Be brave my son! Daddy will be right down!"

  
  


Goku ran back.

"You wanna fight...come and get it." Raditz said.

"Gimme a second." Goku said. He pulled off his weighted boots, then his socks and his weighted blue shirt. 

"AHHH that feels good!" Goku said, stretching.

"What!" Raditz thought as his power level rose from 330 to 450. "He trains with weighted clothing to hide his power level."

  
  


Piccolo then pulled off his large white hat and cape.

"What! His power level went up to 400!" 

"Hey Piccolo...I didn't know you trained with weighted clothes." 

"Yeah you're not the only one." 

  
  


"So you think a bit of weighed clothes is gonna help you win. Well you've got something coming." Raditz said.

"What are you talking about? Now I'm even faster."

"You think you're fast whatever brother."

  
  


Piccolo looked at Goku.

"Brother?"

"Yeah think of it, my older bro and he never even took me out to a ball game." Goku said.

"Well, I'll make up for the lost time by teaching you how to fight...the hard way." Raditz said.

  
  


"Ok let's go!!!!"

  
  


**Gohan...**

  
  


Gohan wiped a tear from his face.

"Where's my mum?" 

  
  


**The Battle field...**

  
  


"YEEAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed as he ran towards Raditz. Piccolo closely followed. Raditz just stood there. Goku and Piccolo jumped forwards and threw a punch at Raditz. Raditz shot into the air.

  
  


Goku and Piccolo closely followed, kicking up grass. 

Raditz raised his arms and threw them back down.

  
  


Two huge blast of blue energy shot down towards Goku and Piccolo, they narrowly dodged them.

The two blasts hit the ground and exploded with incredible force, causing Goku and Piccolo to fall to the ground.

  
  


Goku landed on his feet, and immediately shot back towards Raditz. He exploded in a furious assault of kicks and punches, unfortunately every single punch and kick was deflected by Raditz and Goku received an elbow to his back, sending him sprawling onto the ground. 

  
  


Piccolo just stood there, his purple blood dripping from where his green arm is, or was all that was left of it now was a bloody stump.

"What the hell?" Goku asked.

"My arm got caught in the blast." Piccolo said.

  
  


"Oh what's wrong green man?" Raditz asked, mocking Piccolo. "Does it hurt? Or is it just because your plain ugly?" 

"Neither you pig." Piccolo said.

  
  


He began to moan and then screamed all of a sudden a brand new arm shot out of the missing socket, covered in purple blood.

Piccolo rubbed his arm and smiled.

"I guess neither of you knew I could do that." Piccolo said. "Now let's go."

  
  


Goku and Piccolo shot towards Raditz again, this time Raditz instantly disappeared and re-appeared behind them. With no time to react, Raditz slammed his elbows into Goku & Piccolo's backs, sending them sprawling to the ground. 

  
  


They each immediately shot up and began to run towards Raditz again. 

This time Goku attacked first, Raditz easily blocked his kick but didn't have time to respond to Piccolo's punch. The Saiyan's face now had four clearly red scars across his face from Piccolo's attack.

  
  


Raditz turned and shot towards Piccolo, he threw himself into the air and slammed his foot into Piccolo's face, sending him flying back, slamming into the ground.

  
  


Raditz turned to Goku and quickly charged up a fist with small lightning bolts streaking around it.

He there his hand forwards to Goku, the lightning bolts seemed to explode as they shot towards his younger brother. Goku jumped into the air and dodged the attack.

  
  


Goku put his hands at his side. A small spec of blue energy slowly cracked up.

"KAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA." He began. 

"What?" Raditz asked as his scouter was activated again.

  
  


"Damn his power level's gone up to 500, no 600, no 700, no it's over 900!! 934!!!They can raise their power levels by concentrating their energy to one spot! SHIT!" 

"KAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEHAAAA!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed as he hurled the blue Kamehameha at Raditz, is streaked towards him at light speed.

  
  


Raditz took off running, it seemed the Kamehameha was going to hit the ground but Goku managed to control it, sending it strait towards Raditz. 

Raditz turned.

"I've had enough of this!"

He put his hand out and stood there.

The blast hit his hand and exploded, his body was engulfed in the large explosion.

Goku smiled. "YES!!" He yelled.

  
  


When the dust cleared, Raditz wasn't dead. He was in the same position he had been in when the blast hit him, only standing in a crater. 

  
  


"He cancelled it out." Goku said.

"Nice try brother! But not good enough!" Raditz yelled as he charged up another electrical blast.

This time Raditz's electrical blast hit Goku head on, severely injuring him and sending him sprawling to the ground. 

  
  


"DAAADDYY!!!" Gohan yelled.

  
  


Raditz walked over to Goku.

His clothes were tattered. 

Raditz put his foot up to Goku's breast bone and slowly began to push.

Goku yelled in pain, Raditz laughed and pressed harder on his brother chest.

"GOHAN!" Goku screamed.

  
  


"Hahaha! Yelling for your son are we?" Raditz asked. "Pitiful." 

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Goku screamed.

  
  


Meanwhile Gohan was in the space capsule, listening to what was happening. 

"NO daddy! DADDY!!" He screamed.

  
  


Raditz stopped pushing on Goku and turned on account that his scouter was activated again.

It pointed to the space capsule.

"What the fu**?!"

  
  


The Space Capsule exploded in a huge explosion, coming out of the debris was Gohan he landed about 100 feet from Raditz and looked mad. 

Raditz's scouter was going haywire. 

"What the hell? The kids power level is, NO! It can't be it's over 1000!!! No it's 1,375!!! AND RISING!!!" Raditz screamed.

  
  


"STOP HURTING MY DAAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.

A yellow aura exploded around him, he rocketed towards Raditz and covered the 100 feet in less than a second. He slammed into Raditz's stomach, shattering his armor. 

Raditz fell back and slammed onto the ground, Gohan fell down beside his dad and fainted. 

  
  


Raditz slowly stood up and was holding his stomach in pain.

"Holy Shit! What incredible power!" 

Raditz looked at Gohan, "Impressive little guy." 

"What?" Goku slowly moaned.

"Your son Kakarot, put quite a scar on me, he's got an even higher power level then you." 

"No Raditz! Leave him alone!" 

"Non I don't think so, you see if he ever learned how to control those powers of his he'd be quite a nuisance to us. So he must be, um disposed of." 

  
  


Raditz walked towards Gohan.

"What a brave little bugger. You are worthy of the name Saiyan and you will have a death worthy of a Saiyan." Raditz said. 

  
  


All of a sudden Raditz was paralyzed. 

Goku had jumped up and was gripping Raditz's tail as hard as he could.

"COME ON PICCOLO!!!!" Goku yelled. 

  
  


"RIGHT GOKU!!!" Piccolo screamed back.

  
  


Piccolo's first two fingers went up to his forehead, every muscle in his body tensed up.

The veins in his forehead popped out as he slowly charged up. He began to glow white.

Raditz's scouter was activated again.

"NO! Now the Namek's power level is over 1,000!!!"

  
  


"Come on. Faster!!!" Goku screamed.

"Come on brother you can't do this to me!" Raditz yelled.

"Of course I can! You tried to kill me and my SON!" Goku yelled back.

"I was bluffing! I wouldn't have killed you or the boy! I swear on my life!!!" Raditz screamed.

"Do you swear you'll leave this planet and never come back?"

"I swear! LET ME GO!!!!" Raditz screamed.

  
  


"NO GOKU DON'T DO IT!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed.

Piccolo's power level was now clear over 1,330. 

"YOU SWEAR!!!" Goku screamed.

"NO!!" yelled Piccolo.

"I SWEAR!!!!!!" Raditz yelled. 

  
  


Goku's hands let go.

At light speed, Raditz's foot rose up and slammed Goku in the face.

"NO!!!!:" Piccolo screamed.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed.

He put his two finger's forwards.

A huge ray of light shot out of his hand towards Raditz, Raditz attempted to dodge.

The beam hit a mountain, there was a massive explosion like a nuclear blast.

  
  


When the dust began to settle, the entire top of the mountain had been vaporized. 

And Raditz was standing there, the entire left side of his armor also vaporized and his skin burned bad. 

  
  


"He's faster then the speed of light." Piccolo thought. 

"That was extremely impressive green man it burned clear through my armor. Nice trick." 

"No." Piccolo thought. 

  
  


Goku shot up again, this time Raditz couldn't react, Goku hooked up under Raditz's armpits catching him in a headlock.

"NOW PICCOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"NO!!!" Raditz yelled. "LET ME GO!!!" 

"NOT THIS TIME RADITZ! I DON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE!!!"

  
  


"You got it!"

  
  


Piccolo began to charge up his attack again. This time Raditz's scouter indicated his power level was over 1,440. 

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! FIRE!!!!" Piccolo screamed.

This time the beam hit directly on Raditz's chest.

The two Saiyan's were just standing there for a second until the beam shot clear through the back of Goku, they both fell to the ground. 

  
  


Neither got up.

  
  


Piccolo walked over.

"You fool." Raditz muttered.

"What?"

"You've just killed your planet's only hope."

"No I don't think so."

"What do you mean Green Man?"

"You see Raditz. On this planet we have something called Dragonball's, if you find all seven the eternal dragon will grant any wish you like. We'll just use them to wish Goku back to life." Piccolo said.

  
  


"You fool."

"What this time?"

"They heard everything." Raditz said.

"Who?"

"The others, you see my scouter it also acts as a transmitter they heard everything. The two other Saiyans, they'll come here in one year and they're much stronger than I am...you don't have a hope." Raditz said.

  
  


Raditz's eyes closed for the last time.

  
  


"Goodbye Piccolo!" Goku said. 

'What?"

He ran over to Goku, he was dying. 

All of a sudden, a huge ship landed and out came Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin.

  
  


"GOKU!!!!" They yelled.

"Hey guys." He muttered.

"Goku my god that doesn't look so good." Krillin said.

"I know, listen you guys. Wish me back ok."

"We will."

"And tell Chi-Chi and Gohan that I love them both. Bye."

  
  


Goku closed his eyes and slowly disappeared. 

  
  


"What, where's his body?" Krillin asked.

"This is Kami's doing." Piccolo said.

"Kami, the god of the earth?"

"That's him, he's taken Goku to see King Kai."

"Who the hell is that?"

"IN heaven there is a small planet at the end of a very long road, snake way. There lives an old man named King Kai. The ultimate martial arts master. He's going to train Goku while our new friends the Saiyans are coming to earth." Piccolo said. 

  
  


Piccolo picked up Gohan. 

He floated into the air.

"Where yo going?" Krillin yelled.

"Today I saw something that may prove this little one to be the greatest fighter on earth. I'm going to train him, and myself." 

  
  


"No WAIT!!" Bulma yelled. But Piccolo had already left. 

  
  
  
  


To be Continued..................

  
  


Coming up in Part 2:

The Training Begins

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Legendary_supersaiyan@hotmail.com



End file.
